


Another ROTTMNT Smut

by Starryyeah



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: Another rottmnt rp





	Another ROTTMNT Smut

Willow was just entering the lair and she wanted to go visit Donnie her best friend.

Raph was in the dojo training being goofy with Mikey and Leo but mostly training by himself since he was the leader.

Donnie was in his fixing an invention of his. He was making a special present for Willow.

Mikey and Leo train with Raph while playing around. "Say Raph there's this really cool circus coming to town tonight. April scored us tickets, wanna come?"

Back 

Willow knocked on Donnie’s door to his lab and waited for him to enter.

Raph thought for a second then smiled and nodded at them wiping his face of sweat.

"Come in Willow." He quickly hides her present before she comes in.

Both brothers went to get cleaned up before they head to the show. They had dropped a poster of the circle which showed a young woman dressed in red sitting in a giant metal hoop while winking.

Willow smiled at him and asked him what was he gonna work on today inventionwise.

Raph cleaned up too and followed his brothers to the circus. Hopefully they would get good seats in their disguises.

"I was working on this new armor. Would you like to help me?"

April takes them and it turns out they had front row seats to the circus.

Willow shook her head no. She wasn’t very good at fixing or repairing things like her genius Donnie.

Raph sat down with April and his brothers except for Donnie as the show was starting to begin.

Donnie walks up to her and gives her a sweet kiss.

As the show starts, they see all the different acts. It wasnt until the ringmaster introduces Sage their fire acrobat.

Sage was standing in the middle of the spotlight in her red attire with her long black hair tired into twin buns. She waves to the crowd as they cheer.

Willow was so shocked and surprised her eyes widened and she froze in place.

Raph couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was the most perfect beautiful human being he ever laid eyes on!

He pulls away and looks at her. "I love you Willow..."

Sage begins walking on the trapeze while juggling her firesticks. The crowd cheers as she blows fire from her mouth. On purpose she falls off the net and disappeared.

As everyone gasped in surprise, they cheer when they see Sage was in Raphael's lap. Sage smiled at Raph and kisses his cheek before getting up and heading back.

"B-but y-you I-I...................." Willow stuttered and was flustered trailing off.

Raph was blushing beet red under his fedora hat and trench coat.

"I understand if you don't feel the same."

A few more performances before the show ended for the night. Everyone applauded as rhe show ended.

Willow was blushing and said under her breath very softly I love you too to him.

Raph had to find this girl who had stolen his heart. He wanted to meet her so badly. He went with his brothers backstage.

Donnie had heard what she said and kisses her deeply.

Theu all watched as the different performers were back stage cleaning up.

Sage went to her dressing room to remove her make up and change clothes.

Willow became submissive and she started to moan for him.

Raph knocked on her dressing room door with a bouquet of flowers for her.

Donnie picked her up and kisses her deeply while walking to his room.

Sage went to answer the door wearing her short, silk red robe. She opens it and sees him.

Willow squeaked and she held on tightly to him blushing.

"Hi m-my n-name's Raph and these are for you and you're so pretty and would you like to go on a date and I love you!!!" Raph said all at once blushing.

Donnie lays her down on his bed while kissing her neck.

She holds the flowers and blushed a bit. "You're really sweet Raph. I'd love to go out on a date with you."

Willow elicited a mewl for him as she whimpered too.

Raph took her other hand brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

Donnie kisses her neck and he begins to take off her clothes.

She blushed deeply and looked at him. "You're such a gentleman, Raphael."

"Ahh Donnie oh!!!" Willow groaned until she was naked underneath him.

Raph took her hand and asked where she wanted to go for their date.

Donnie kisses her neck and travels down to give her many hickeys all over her exposed skin.

"It's my first time in New York city. How about you pick? And may u get dressed unless you want me to go in my robe and undies." She winks at him

Willow let out a few long languid moans as she shuddered. 

Raph nodded and almost had a nosebleed trying to imagine her without anything on.

Donnie leaves more hickeys as he travels down her chest. 

She pulls him into her dressing room. "Just give me a few minutes." She stepped behind a curtain which showed a silhouette of her taking off her robe to get dressed.

Willow arched her back bringing his masked head closer to her chest.

Raph began to stare at her through the curtain and he growled and blushed getting turned on.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he suckles on her left nipple.

She comes out dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with short leather boots. Her top was an off the shoulder short sleeved top with a jacket on. "Ready?"

Willow shuddered and shivered in delight as she moaned.

Raph nodded and his girth was getting tight behind his shell. He wanted her badly.

Once the left one was hard, he moved over to the other to suckle on it.

She walks out of backstage with him and smiles.

Willow whimpered and mewled softly as she stiffened.

Raph took her hand in his and kept her close against his side.

He pulled away and leaned down to kiss her deeply again.

She held his hand walked with him around New York. "So where are we doing?"

Willow kissed him passionately back as she stroked his cheeks.

“We’re gonna go to a restaurant if that’s ok baby,” Raph cooed to her.

Donnie had already taken off his armor as he kisses her.

"Sounds good." She smiles up at him.

Willow wanted to feel him all over his body now as she moaned.

Raph walked inside with her to an Italian restaurant and he sat her down at a table.

Donnie pulls away to kiss and lick down to her clitoris.

She sits down and smiles at him.

Willow spread open her legs even more for him as she mewled.

Raph in his disguise looked at the menu and decided on what he wanted.

He hiked her legs onto his shoulders as dove right into licking her labia.

She puts her down since she already knew what she wanted.

Willow arched her back and began screaming his name out in bliss.

Raph ordered a roast beef with mashed potatoes and vegetables.

Donnie keeps her legs on his shoulders as he licks deeper.

She spoke to the waiter after she order pasta with chicken and alfredo and marinara sauce mixed together

Willow shouted his name in pleasure as she whimpered too.

Raph waited for his food and sipped some of his water.

He pulled away before she climaxed. "You taste delicious, my dear.."

"Raph?"

Willow blushed and wanted to cum so badly for him as she whined.

“Yes Sage? What is it baby?” Raph asked her as he smiled at her.

"Ready for the real fun?"

"Why don't you take your hat and coat off? I'm sure you're getting a little warm in them."

Willow blushed and nodded eagerly as she waited.

“Trust me you won’t like what you see,” Raph said sighing sadly.

He thrusts into her hard and deep.

"Why do you say that?"

Willow screamed out in pain as she cried.

“Because I’m not human,” Raph said whispering to her so no one else could hear.

He stays still until she adjusts herself.

"What are you?"

Willow soon started to moan in pleasure.

“I’m a mutant turtle,” Raph whispered to her.

He thrusts harder and deeper into her.

"Wow.."

Willow began to mewl as she scratched his shoulders.

Raph nodded and pretty soon their food came. He started to eat.

He thrusts harder and deeper into her.

She started to eat her food

Willow arched her back and moaned out in pleasure.

Raph took small and big helpings of his food and chewed and swallowed.

Okay

He thrusts and deeper while holding her close.

She eats her food while thinking about Raph.

Back 

Willow moaned and mewled wantonly as she rubbed his hips.

Raph was pretty soon done eating and finished drinking his water too.

He thrusts faster until he hits her g-spot.

She looks at Raph and wanted to see him without his disguise.

Ok thanks 

Willow reached her high as she came heavily while whimpering.

Raph took her hand after paying the check and he was taking her to the lair.  
“I’ll show you without my disguise at my place ok?”

He moans out and finally climaxes inside of her.

"Okay." She follows him to his home

Willow began to pant heavily as sweat trickled down her face.

Raph made it to the lair in the sewers and he took her to his room and took off his coat and hat.

Donnie pulled out of her and kisses her forehead.

She looks at him and blushed deeply. "W-Wow..."

Willow giggled and snuggled against him getting cold.

Raph smirked at her sexily saying, “like what you see babe?”

Donnie pulls a blanket onto them and cuddles her.

She blushed deeply and nods. She was speechless of the sexy turtle in front of her.

Willow closed her eyes and she fell asleep in his arms.

Raph walked over to her sat down on his bed and pulled her onto his lap while kissing her face.

Donnie kisses her forehead and holds her close to him.

She purrs softly in his arms as they kiss.

Raph smiled and he kissed her passionately biting her bottom lip.

She moans softly in the kiss and begins to french kiss him.

Raph began to groan into the kiss and he wrestled with her tongue.

She gets pulled onto the bed with Raph on top of her.

Sorry! I totally forgot! DX

Raph french kissed her and dominated her mouth.

It's ok

Sage moans softly in the kiss and blushes.

Raph came out on top as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

Sage moans softly and held grips his shoulders.

Raph grunted against her skin as he suckled and nipped hickeys across her shoulders.

Sage moaned in pleasure and kisses him deeply.

Raph pulled away from her lips and he trailed his lips down to her collarbone and took all of her clothes off.

Sage's body was a curvy shape with a tattoo that stretches from the right top side part of her leg to her foot. She covers herself while blushing. She was a little self conscious.

“Don’t hide baby. You’re sexy and gorgeous!” Raph churred as he took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it and groped the other one.

Sage moans softly and tries her best to grip onto his shoulders.

Raph swirled his tongue around the rosy bud making it harden before moving onto the next one.

Sage moans out his name and blushes deeply while panting softly. "Ah! Raph.."

Raph smirked against her beautiful soft skin and he made his way down to her vagina and sucked on it.

She screams out and moans out.

Raph chirped and easily slid his tongue inside as he stroked along her lining.

Raph groped it again as he curled his tongue around her g spot.

Going to sleep night

Okay good night

She got closer to climaxing while panting.

Raph took her juices into his mouth and swallowed them and got ready to enter her.

She was panting softly and blushed when she saw how big he qas. "Please be gentle... It's my first time."

Raph nodded and slowly and gently slid into her thrusting into her a little bit.

She grips his shoulder while moaning out.

Once she adjusted to Raph he started to thrust deeper and faster into her.

She moans out and pulls him closer

Raph rammed and humped into her harder and more rougher while grunting.  
“You’re so tight baby!”

She was panting softly and moans out. "Ah!"

Raph smirked and growled as he slammed and pounded the living daylights out of her.

She moans out as she feels herself climax

Raph hit her g spot one last time before his semen collided with her cum and then he slipped out of her panting.

She laid on his chest panting softly.

Raph wrapped his arms around her back after pulling blankets over them.  
“I love you sweetheart.”

"I love you too, Raphie.." She slowly drifts off into sleep

The next morning Willow woke up and she yawned.

Raph woke up after eventually falling asleep after her the night before. He opened his masked eyes and nuzzled her neck.

Donnie had his face buried in his neck as he cuddled her.

Sage was still asleep in his bed covered in blankets.

Willow moaned out opening her eyes and blushed cherry red.

Raph said morning to her huskily and sexily in her ear as he sucked on it.

Donnie nuzzles her neck. 

She gives a soft moan

Willow elicited another moan and a mewl this time.

Raph smirked then stopped and blew into her ear telling her it was time to get up.

Donnie kisses her cheek and sits up. "Morning."

She sits up with the blankets still on her.

“Ahh m-morning Donnie!” Willow said rubbing her eyes and stuttered.

Raph told her to put her clothes on and also told her that breakfast was ready for her.

He kisses her cheek and smiles 

She went to get dressed. "Raph did you take my underwear?" She was looking for it

Willow got dressed and waited for him.

"Guilty's charged," Raph said as he smelled her sex and her scent on her underwear.

Donnie gets dressed and follows her.

She takes her undies and went to get dressed.

Willow walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast for her and her lover.

Raph walked into the kitchen and saw Willow and Donnie with her as well. He smirked knowing what they did last night.

Donnie helps her cook.

Sage smiled and watched them

Willow smiled up at Donnie and kissed his cheek as she made breakfast.

Raph walked up behind Sage and wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his plastron.

Donnie kisses her forehead and holds her close. 

Sage giggles at him and pulls him closer.

Willow squeaked and blushed beet red as she finished cooking.

Raph then sat down at the table and started to eat his food.

He smiles at her. 

She sits down to eat her food

Willow sat down and started to eat her food as well.

Raph took small helpings and bites of his breakfast staring at his mate from time to time.

Donnie sits down next to her and started eating.

She finishes eating and goes yo wash her dishes.

Willow started to take bites of her food chew swallow then eventually finished.

Raph finished eating his breakfast and he put his dishes in the sink and helped her wash everything.

Sorry I just got out of class.

Donnie had just finished his breakfast. He picked up her dishes and went to go wash their.

Sage puts the very dishes away

It’s ok and I see 

Willow went to go take a shower in Donnie’s bathroom.

Raph asked her what she wanted to do now. He slapped her butt cheeks.

Donnie kisses her cheek before she went into the bathroom.

Sage squeaks softly and smiles at him

Ok

Willow blushed and walked into his bathroom got naked and got in the shower.

Raph smirked at her and stroked her cheek kissing her lips softly.  
“What do you wanna do today baby?” He asked her.

Sorry my college's wifi was acting up

Donnie was in his lab working on a invention.

"Whatever you want to do Raphie."

Willow washed her body all over then rinsed off her body.

Raph thought for a second then smirked darkly.  
“Wanna take a shower with me baby?”

Donnei works on his invention while humming softly.

"I'd love to."

Willow then washed her hair then rinsed the shampoo out.

Raph picked her up and carried her over his shoulder and headed to his bathroom.

Donnie finishes his invention.

She giggles at him and smiles

Willow got out of the shower dried off and wrapped the towel around her.

Raph took everything except for his waterproof mask. He turned on the water.

Sage stepped into the shower after taking off her clothes.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her

Willow squeaked surprised to see Donnie in the bathroom.

Raph lathered some body wash onto a bath sponge and started to wash her body with it.

Donnie kisses her neck.

She starts washing him up while giving him a nice shell scrub

Willow started to moan softly.

Raph groaned out in pleasure as he began washing her crotch and her inner thighs.

Donnie kisses more.

She moans softly and blushes

Willow was letting him kiss her and she moaned again.

Raph went up to cup her breasts and wash those in his soapy hands as well.

I know XD

Donnie holds her close to him as he kisses her. "You smell so sweet..."

Sage moans softly as he holds her breasts. "Having fun?"

“Ahh thanks Donnie now please focus on my breasts!” Willow mewled out.

Raph nodded and rubbed her inner and outer thighs with the sponge and went down to her lower legs.

Donnie gropes her breasts while sucking on her nipples.

Sage moans out and blushes. "Babe please don't stop.."

Willow arched her back holding him closer to her chest.

Raph went to her back and then her arms and worked his way down to her butt cheeks.

Donnie sits her in his lap while sucking harder.

Sage moans softly and blushes

Willow’s body began to shudder and rack with pleasure as she whimpered.

Raph then rinsed off her whole body under the spout.  
“Need me to wash your hair baby?”

He pulls on her nipples with his teeth and smirks. 

"Pwease Raphie?"

“Ahh Donnie please ahh!” Willow begged and whimpered softly.

Raph grinned and nodded as he got some shampoo in his hands and began scrubbing it into her hair all over.

Donnie moves to the other nipple while teasing already hardened one.

Sage purrs in delight.

Willow moans out at this and she rubbed his masked head.

Raph then once he was done rinsed her hair under the shower head.

Sage rings out her hair and smiles at him. "Thank you."

Donnie pulls on the other nipple and teases the other.

Willow elicited a mewl and she shivered in delight.

Raph nodded as he rubbed and scrubbed his body all over then he rubbed it and got out handing her a towel.

Donnie licks and sucks on her nipple.

Sage follows him and wraps the towel aroubd her.

Hey thanks for accepting my friend request and I’m back 

Willow whimpered and moaned out as she kissed his head.

Raph gave her an extra pair of clothes for her to wear.

Donnie sucks on her nipples more.

Sage went to get dressed

Willow arched her back again and she rubbed his shell.

Raph waited patiently for her as he went to the kitchen.

Donnie moans out abd kisses her neck.

She comes out dressed.

Willow told him to go down to her crotch.

Raph turned around and saw her as he drank a cup of water.

Donnie licks her labia.

She smiles at him

Willow opened her legs more for him as she moaned.

Raph hugged her tightly to him and asked her what she wanted to do now.

He licks more.

She shrugs her shoulders

Willow told him to suck on it and to finger her too.

“How about we go out baby? How does that sound?”

Donnie thrusts a finger into her while sucking.

"I like the sound of that."

Willow began to scream out his name in pure lust.

Raph nodded smirking as he took her topside carrying her in his arms.

He sucks more and thrusts deeper.

She held onto him and giggled.

Willow grabbed his shoulders and scratched them mewling.

Raph then set her down on her feet and smiled at her.  
“Wanna go to a cafe baby?”

He sucks and thrusts harder.

"Yeah."

Willow eventually orgasmed into his mouth whimpering.

Raph was wearing his disguise and he took her hand and walked into a cafe.

Donnie licks up everything. "So delicious..."

Sage sits down with him.

Willow blushed a little bit and she moaned softly.

Raph sat down across the table from her and looked at the menu.

He pulls away and smiles.

Sage smiles at him.

Willow wanted him so badly inside her now.

Raph smiled back at her and ordered a peppermint latte and a blueberry muffin.

Donnie thrusts into her hard and deep.

Sage orders a French vanilla cappuccino with a cinnamon twist bagel.

The waiter nods to their orders and walks away

Willow arched her back and mewled in delight.

Raph looked at her and asked, “how long are you in town for?” He asked sadly.

He pulls her into his lap and thrusts harder.

"We just finished our season, now I'm taking a break so I'll be here for a while." She holds his hand and looks at him.

Willow gripped onto his plastron and whimpered.

“I wanted you to stay here with me forever. I love you Sage.”

"I love you too, Raphael.." She kisses his cheek.

He thrusts harder and deeper while griping his headboard.

Willow began to now scream his name in pleasure.

Raph gripped her hand and kissed her knuckles.

He moans out in pleasure and thrusts.

She kisses his forehead and smiles at him. "I'll stay here with you.."

Willow rode him and she eventually climaxed and moaned again.

Raph nodded his smile spreading even bigger on his face and then his order arrived.

He continued to thrust deeper into her. 

She thanks the waiter for their orders and smiles.

Willow panted and mewled one last time and climaxed again.

Raph started to drink his hot peppermint latte and eat his muffin too.

He thrusts into her and finally climaxes.

She was drinking her cappuccino and smiles at him.


End file.
